Cinta Palsu menjadi Cinta Nyata
by Yurika Rika
Summary: Chitoge pergi ke Amerika tanpa berpamitan pada Raku dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Apa yang sedang terjadi?


**Raku and Chitoge**

**Nisekoi tetap milik Naoshi Komi**

**Warning:**

**Cerita masih kurang beraturan**

**Typo masih bertebaran**

**Kosa Kata masih acak-acakkan**

**Cerita masih pada titik normal remaja**

* * *

Kehidupan SMU Raku tinggal menghitung hari saja. Raku, Chitoge, dan teman-teman yang lain sudah menjalani ujian kelulusan yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka kecuali Chitoge dan Tsugumi yang memang cerdas. Yang tidak lupa sampai saat ini hubungan pura-pura pacaran Raku dan Chitoge masih bertahan sampai sekarang bahkan Raku mulai menikmati hubungan palsu itu walau mereka sering berdebat hal yang ga jelas dan ga penting. Hubungan Raku dan Onodera masih malu-malu dan belum terungkap. Pada saat diakhir masa sekolah mereka Chitoge tiba-tiba kembali ke Amerika tanpa salam perpisahan. Raku yang sebagai kekasih palsunya itu tidak tahu kemana Chitoge, dia selalu sms dan menelepon Chitoge tidak pernah ada jawaban dan juga pernah bolak-balik di depan rumah Chitoge tapi dia tidak berani masuk ke dalam rumah Chitoge.

Disuatu kelas yang sepi Raku duduk sendiri di dekat jendela sambil memegang hp miliknya dengan wajah yang sedang memikirkan seseorang.

_" Kemana sih Chitoge sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Memang sudah selesai ujian dan sudah dipastikan dia lulus, tapi kan ada persiapan untuk perayaan akhir sekolah(Prom-Night). Dasar gorilla itu selalu membuatku khawatir." _Batin Raku yang sedang menekan tombol call berkali-kali dengan kontak nama Chitoge.

Dari depan pintu kelas masuklah Shuu, Onodera, dan Ruri menghampiri Raku.

" Hey Raku, sedang apa kau sendirian disini. Kita sedang mempersiapkan acara Prom, apa kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Shuu yang duduk di depan meja Raku. Raku hanya diam saja.

" Ichijo-kun, apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan Chitoge? Hampir seminggu ini dia tidak ke sekolah." Tanya Ruri dengan _To The Point_. Sedangkan Onodera hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang khawatir terhadap Raku.

" Haahh… aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya dia sepertinya baik-baik saja." Jawab Raku dengan wajah memandang luar jendela sana.

" Ichijo-kun, tadi pagi sekali tidak sengaja aku melewati rumah Chitoge-chan. Tapi rumahnya sepi seperti tidak ada orang." Jelas Onodera dengan wajah yang tersipu.

" Apa? Rumahnya sepi." Jawab Raku dengan tekejut dan pandangannya pada Onodera.

" I-Iyaa." Jawab Onodera dengan wajah yang memerah karena dipandangi Raku.

_" Apa iya dia pergi? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" _batin Raku.

Dari luar kelas terlihat seperti benda kecil yang terbang mengarah ke dalam kelas, lama kelamaan benda itu membesar dengan cepat mendarat di kepala Raku.

**DUUAAAANNGG!**

Raku langsung tersungkur ke lantai kelas dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan asap. Sedangkan yang lainnya yang bersama Raku langsung berwajah terkejut.

"RAKU ICHIJOOO!" Seorang yang bernama Tsugumi langsung masuk kelas dengan wajah yang marah.

" Sakit." Raku mendirikan badannya sambil memegang kepalanya. " Jadi kau yang melempar benda ini ke kepalaku?!"

" Iya, biar kau tau apa yang dirasakan tuan muda karena dirimu!" Tsugumi emosi.

" Memangnya Chitoge kenapa Haahhh!" Raku juga emosi.

" Huuhh, kata tuan muda aku tidak boleh emosi lagi." Tsugumi berbicara sendiri. Yang lain hanya sweetdrop dibuatnya.

" Ehhmm, jika kau mau tau kebenarannya kau baca saja buku harian itu. Yang satu adalah buku harian tuan muda masih kecil dan yang satunya itu adalah buku harian atau buku catatan teman saat dia pindah ke Jepang. Sudah itu saja, aku pergi ya." Dengan singkat menjelaskan dan menunjuk-nunjuk pada benda yang dilemparnya, Tsugumi langsung pergi dari kelas itu.

" Buku?" Seru Raku sambil mengambil buku haria yang jatuh di lantai.

" Hey tunggu Tsugumi-chan." Onodera yang merasa penasaran apa yang terjadi langsung mengejar Tsugumi. Ruri dan Shuu yang juga tidak mau mengganggu Raku sedang membaca buku harian Chitoge langsung menyusul Onodera.

" Buku apa? Buku harian?" Raku pertama-tama memilih buku harian saat Chitoge masih kecil, mungkin dia bisa mengingat apa yang dia lakukan pada Chitoge saat mereka masih kecil. Raku perlahan-lahan membaca buku harian itu. Dengan perlahan juga memori Raku langsung mengingat kejadiannya saat dia masih kecil. Dia ingat masa kecilnya dia pernah bermain dengan seorang gadis kecil yang cantik bernama Chitoge ini. Kejadian yang terjadi dibuku harian Chitoge sangat persis dengan apa yang dialami oleh Raku.

_" Benarkah ini yang terjadi sama halnya apa yang aku alami saat masih kecil. Bekas luka ini juga sama." _Batin Raku hingga matanya berkaca-kaca dan menyentuh bekas luka masa kecilnya itu.

Setelah selesai membaca buku harian masa kecil Chitoge, Raku langsung mengambil buku harian yang satunya dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku harian itu. Dari lebar pertama sampai lembar ke 10 adalah catatan teman yang dibuatnya untuk mencari teman.

_" Inikan catatan teman yang waktu itu dia bilang. Haahh aku jadi terkenang masa itu walau saat itu sifat dia menyebalkan sekali." _Batin Raku.

Pada catatan teman itu, Raku melihat namanya tertulis pada buku itu.

_Raku Ichijou_

_(Daun Toge)_

_Toge yang banyak omong._

_Dia cerewet dan sok pahlawan.._

_Bukan Hanya menyebalkan, dia terus saja menceramahiku, dan aku jadi kesal dibuatnya!_

_..Dia ada sisi baik._

_Barang kali doang. Hanya kemungkinan …_

_Mungkin hanya saja imajinasiku, dan karena dia hanya daun toge._

" Apa-apaan dia menulisku seperti itu. Huhh, tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk dia menilaiku saat itu." Raku berbicara sendiri.

" Apa ini? Dear Diary…" Kata Raku setelah membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Lembar demi lembar dia baca dengan teliti, tanpa sadar ternyata Raku sangat ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Chitoge, lalu dia tersenyum sendiri membacanya. Hingga dia melihat curahan hati konfliknya saat liburan musim panas di pantai hingga saat mereka menjadi peran Romeo dan Juliet.

" Apa? Aku tidak salah bacakan. Dia bilang _" Tanpa sadar aku telah menyukai Raku."_ Dia tidak salah tulis kan?" Raku sampai bolak-balik memebacanya.

" Tulisan ini benar. Tidak ada yang salah bodohnya aku." Raku menghina dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia menlanjutkan membaca buku harian itu. Buku harian itu tidak setiap hari ditulis tapi setiap kejadian penting dan apa yang membuatnya galau Chitoge pasti menulis buku harian ini.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sudah setahun lebih aku menyimpan perasaanku pada Raku. Apakah aku ini akan baik saja? Semakin lama aku menjalani hubungan ini aku merasa rasa suka ini sudah tumbuh menjadi cinta, ya aku semakin mencintainya, sayangnya hubungan ini hanya palsu. Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Yang aku tau dia menyukai seseorang tapi aku tidak tau siapa?..._

" Tidak mungkin, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah?" Kata Raku dengan wajah yang menyesal. Dia melanjutkan membaca buku harian itu. Lembar demi lembar dia membacanya lagi buku harian itu. Dia membaca saat dirinya sedang sakit, bahwa Chitoge benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, tentang pita yang sering dia pakai dirambut. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban kenapa dia tidak melihat sosok Chitoge seperti ditelan bumi.

_ Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi dibalik hati seorang Raku Ichijou. Ternyata aku mengetahui hatinya ternyata dia sangat menyukai Kosaki-chan, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hatinya pada Kosaki-chan (beruntungnya), dia dari dulu sudah menyukainya sejak SMP. Saat aku mendengar itu hatiku menjadi sesak seperti kehilangan nafas diparu-paruku. Saat itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa Kosaki-chan juga menyukai Raku. Semakin sesak dada ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Mereka sama-sama orang yang aku sayangi, Kosaki-chan sudah aku anggap sahabatku sendiri dan Raku sudah seperti kekasihku walau itu palsu._

_Aku merasa telah mengganggu perasaan mereka yang saling mencintai, aku lah seorang yang menjadi penghalang cinta mereka, aku merasa bersalah…_

_Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus pergi dari sini agar tidak jadi penghalang bagi mereka. Lagi pula hubunganku dengan Raku akan segera berakhir. Dan jujur entah kenapa hati ini semakin hancur, tapi tidak apa-apa ini demi kebahagian orang-orang yang aku sayang. Aku akan sangat egois jika tetap mempertahankan Raku._

" Apa ini? Tidak mungkin. Aku ingat kejadian ini tanggal ini seminggu yang lalu. Ya, waktu aku melihat sesuatu yang mencuriga di depan pintu kelas. Ternyata dia, dia mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Shuu. Oh tidak, aku melukai hatinya lagi." Dengan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan Raku sangat menyesal, tanpa terasa dia mengeluarkan air mata.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Chitoge seperti biasa dia berjalan di koridor kelas dengan wajah yang ceria. Chitoge dengan tiba-tiba berhenti depan kelas yang tidak tertutup karena mendengar dua orang berbicara.

" Hey Raku, BTW hubunganmu dengan Kirisaki-san sudah hampir 3 tahun ya." Seru Shuu dengan duduk santai.

" Ya, memang kenapa?" Jawab Raku sambil membuka minuman miliknya.

" Apa kau tidak punya perasaan sama sekali kepada Kirisaki-san?" Shuu menggoda Raku. Raku yang digoda oleh Shuu wajahnya memerah.

" Ahahaha… mempunyai perasaan dengan perempuan yang jauh dari manis itu. Tidak mungkin. Ahahaha.." Jawab Raku dengan tingkah yang konyol untuk menutupi perasaannya.

" Hehh? Kau yakin tidak punya perasaan dengannya. Aku yakin dia juga punya perasaan denganmu, Raku." Seru Shuu dengan muka heran.

" Dia itu membenciku dia sering bilang padaku dan mana mungkin aku suka pada perempuan kasar seperti itu dan tidak ada manis-maniasnya. Lagi pula sebelumnya aku sudah bilang kepadamu. Aku akan memberikan hatiku seutuhnya kepada Onodera-san. Aku sudah sangat menyukainya sejak SMP tau. Setelah hubungan pura-pura ini selesai. Cepat atau lambat, harus menyatakannya." Seru Raku dengan mata yang berapi – api.

**Pluk.. Pluk**

Raku dan Shuu sangat terkejut dengan suara benda jatuh di depan kelasnya yang terasa bergema. Chitoge yang depan kelasnya hanya duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu kelas seiring pulpennya jatuh.

" Suara apa itu? Sekolah bukannya sudah sepi ya jam segini." Seru Raku.

" Biar aku yang lihat." Shuu langsung berjalan kedepan pintu kelas dan melihat Chitoge sudah duduk tersimpuh sambil mengeluarkan air mata. " Ki.." Shuu dengan cepat di tarik untuk pergi dari tempat itu oleh Chitoge.

" Kirisaki-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Shuu yang melihat Chitoge menangis merasa khawatir. " Sungguh aku baru kali ini melihatmu menangis sampai seperti ini. Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

Chitoge hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. " Shuu, tolong jangan katakan pada Raku kalau aku yang ada di depan kelas tadi ya."

Shuu yang melihat keadaan Chitoge langsung mengerti dan perihatin dengannya. " Baik lah. Percayakan itu padaku. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

" Iya aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Chitoge sambil membuang muka. Chitoge langsung pergi dari Shuu tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

" Aku yakin dia sangat terpukul dengan kata-kata Raku. Aku jadi kasihan." Seru Shuu berbicara sendiri.

Dengan wajah yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan sebelumnya dia masih berjalan dikoridor kelas. Lagi-lagi dia mendengar dua orang berbicara dan dia merasa yang dibicarakan dua orang itu bersangkutan dengannya.

" Kosaki, sudah mau lulus SMU kau masih belum menyatakan perasaanmu terhadap Ichijou. Sampai kapan kau seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Ichijou menyukai Chitoge kalau kau terlambat?" Seru Ruri dengan wajah yang serius.

" Mungkin belum waktunya Ruri-chan. Hehehe… Ichijou menyukai Chitoge?" Jawab Onodera sambil keringat dingin.

Chitoge yang sedang di depan pintu merasa tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan itu langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang masih sembab. Onodera dan Ruri hanya melihat bingung dengan kedatangan Chitoge dan Chitoge menghampiri mereka.

" Chitoge, kau kenapa?" Tanya Onedera.

" Kosaki-chan jawab jujur. Apa kau menyukai Raku?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Onodera, Chitoge langsung Tanya balik pada Onodera dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Wajah Onodera langsung memerah dan panas dingin. _" Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?"_ batin Onodera.

" A-aku.. Tidaaakkk..!" Dengan wajah yang memerah dan panas dingin Onodera langsung kabur dari kelas.

Chitoge langsung sweet drop melihat kelakuan Onodera. Lalu dia melihat Ruri.

" Ruri-chan, Apa Kosaki menyukai Raku?" Tanya Chitoge.

" Aku harus menjawabnya?" Jawab Ruri menatap serius Chitoge.

" Ya kau harus menjawabnya demi kebenaran yang tidak terungkapkan, Ruri-chan." Jelas Chitoge.

" Kosaki sudah menyukai Raku sudah lama sekali dari mereka SMP. Tetapi, sampai saat ini masih belum terungkapkan." Jawab Ruri.

" Oh begitu. Aku mengerti." Dengan wajah yang murung Chitoge melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas.

" Kalau kau mau merebut Raku. Itu masih bisa."Seru Ruri menghentikan langkah kaki Chitoge. Chitoge hanya menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

" Aku tidak mungkin merebutnya. Dia tidak menyukai orang sepertiku. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan hati seseorang untuk jatuh cinta kepadaku. Dan aku akan merasa berdosa jika kali ini aku menjadi penghalang lagi untuk dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta."Jawab Chitoge dengan tersenyum pada Ruri, walau senyumnya itu terlihat sekali seperti menyimpan kesedihanya di dalam hatinya. Ruri terkejut dengan kata-kata Chitoge yang seperti itu. Chitoge langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dan keluar dari sekolah dengan hati yang memukul hatinya.

**FLASHBACK END**

_Dear Diary,_

_Raku andai kau tau hatiku selama hubungan pacaran palsu ini berjalan rasa cinta kepadamu semakin tumbuh dan jujur saja aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin dengan aku pergi rasa cinta ini tidak akan tumbuh lagi dan aku bisa melupakannya._

_Selamat Tinggal Jepang, teman-temanku, dan juga kekasih palsuku Raku._

"BODOH!" Raku merasa menyesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia seperti bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Dia hanya mondar mandir di kelas yang sepi itu. Dia ingat masih ada Tsugumi yang bisa menolongnya. Lalu ia keluar dari kelas itu dan mencari Tsugumi.

_Di tempat Lain_

Di tempat lain Tsugumi, Onodera, Ruri dan Shuu sedang berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi pada Chitoge.

" Ano, kau bilang apa Ichijo-kun menyukaiku sudah lama." Seru Onodera seperti tidak percaya dan wajahnya memerah.

" Ya, memang seperti itu yang ku baca dibuku harian Chitoge." Seru Tsugumi.

" Aku yakin dia mengetahuinya saat aku berbicara pada Raku di kelas saat jam pulang sekolah." Seru Shuu dengan muka seperti kucing.

" Memang apa yang dia katakan waktu itu?" Seru Ruri dengan serius. Shuu langsung mengceritakannya dengan jelas dan menirukan gayanya seperti Raku.

" Saat itu juga aku memberi tahu semuanya. Tapi tak kusangka tanggapannya begitu bijak walau wajahnya tak bisa dibohongi kalau dia sedang merasakan sakit dihatinya." Ruri juga menceritakan kejadian waktu seminggu yang lalu.

" Jika posisiku seperti Chitoge pasti aku juga sangat sakit sekali." Seru Onodera sambil menundukkan kepalanya seperti merasakan apa yang rasakan Chitoge.

" Aku juga merasa kasihan melihat Kirisaki-san menangis seperti itu." Seru Shuu dengan wajah yang sedih juga. Dari belakang ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

" Apa itu benar Shuu?" Seru Raku dari kejauhan.

" Iya itu benar." Jawab Shuu dengan polos.

" SHUUU…. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau yang didepan pintu kelas itu ternyata Chitoge? Haahh..!" Seru Raku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan punggung Shuu dengan sangat frustasi.

" Hei Tsugumi, kenapa kau memberikan buku harian itu kepada Ichijo dan memberi tahu semuanya pada kami?" Tanya Ruri dengan wajah yang serius.

" Itu karena aku sudah tidak tahan melihat tuan muda tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Dia hanya diam dan suka melamun sendiri. Dengan cara ini, mungkin bisa mengubah semuanya." Jelas Tsugumi.

" Yang aku bingung kenapa kau bisa mengambil buku harian itu, Tsugumi? Pada hal buku harian itu buku yang sangat pribadi sekali." Tanya Ruri.

" Hehh?" Tsugumi menggaruk-garuk pipinya tidak gatal. " Jadi sehari sebelum dia berangkat ke Amerika..."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Tok.. tok.. "Tuan Muda.." Tsugumi langsung masuk ke kamar Chitoge karena tidak ada jawaban. (kebiasaan lama).

Tsugumi langsung mencari Chitoge dikamarnya yang besar itu. Setelah melihat kesana kemari Chitoge tidak ada, dia melihat dua buku yang terletak di atas meja di kamar itu. Tsugumi yang penasaran buku apa itu dia membuka-buka buku itu. Tsugumi membaca-baca isi kedua buku itu. Setelah beberapa lama saat dia membaca buku itu, wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan selanjutnya bersedih.

" Tsugumi, sedang apa kau?" Chitoge dari belakang melihat yang dilakukan Tsugumi. Dengan cara cepat Chitoge mengambil buku hariannya. " Jangan baca ini!" Chitoge salah tingkah antara mau marah dan malu-malu, tapi Tsugumi menganggap ini serius.

" Tuan Muda apa maksud dari buku itu? Kau bilang dibuku itu kau hanya pacaran pura-pura dan kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Raku Ichijo dan yang ku baca terakhir kau…" kata-kata Tsugumi terhenti.

" Maaf." Chitoge tiba-tiba menangis. Dia yang tadinya berdiri, dia langsung duduk di samping Tsugumi.

" Maaf Tsugumi, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyika ini kepadamu. Aku takut kau memberi tahu pada Claude tentang semua yang terjadi padaku. Claude bisa-bisa menghancurkan semuanya." Jelas Chitoge sambil mengnangis.

" Tuan Muda…" Tsugumi langsung memeluk Chitoge yang sedang menangis itu.

" Aku mohon kau bisa mengerti semuanya dan kau jangan melakukan apa pun pada Raku ya, Tsugumi. Biar kan aku pergi, agar tidak mengganggu mereka lagi. Mereka tidak bersalah, yang salah adalah aku yang sudah menyimpan perasaan ini hingga aku merasakan sakit ini." Jelas Chitoge yang air matanya masih mengalir.

" Baik, Tuan Muda." Tsugumi masih memeluk Chitoge dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Semalaman Tsugumi menemani Chitoge hingga dia tenang.

Saat pagi menjelang siang Chitoge dan ayahnya pergi ke bandara. Chitoge masih dengan wajah yang murung dan ayahnya yang melihatnya merasa kasihan. Tsugumi yang melihatnya merasa tidak tahan dengan semua yang terjadi pada tuan mudanya itu. Dia lalu pergi ke kamar Chitoge berniat membawa buku harian Chitoge.

" Tuan Muda tidak membawa semua kenangan selama dia di jepang. Bahkan boneka dari Raku Ichijo dan buku-buku ini." Tsugumi melihat-lihat kamar Chitoge dan mengambil buku itu.

Saat di apartemen Tsugumi hanya memegang buku harian Chitoge. Dia berpikir apa yang dia harus lakukan dengan buku ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan supaya semuanya berubah seperti biasanya dan melihat Chitoge tersenyum kembali.

_" Mungkin aku harus memberitahu semuanya. Agar semua ini tidak menjadi teka-teki dan bisa merubah situasi yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula Raku sudah beberapa hari ini selalu menanyakan keberadaan Tuan Muda, tapi aku tidak pernah memberitahunya karena tuan muda yang minta. Jadi sekarang aku harus memberitahunya agar situasi seperti ini tidak berlarut-larut."_ Batin Tsugumi.

**FLASHBACK END**

" Hehh?" Seru Semuanya kecuali Tsugumi.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Tsugumi bingung.

" Jadi Chitoge sudah pergi ke Amerika sudah berapa hari dia pergi?" Tanya Raku dengan muka yang depresi. Tsugumi tidak menjawabnya.

" Jadi Chitoge-chan benar-benar pergi." Seru Onodera dengan wajah yang sedih.

" Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar sakit jadi lebih baik dia pergi." Seru Ruri tanpa dosa.

" Ya, mungkin memang begitu. Hayoo, Raku, apakah kau merasa kehilangan?" Seru Shuu menggoda Raku. Raku hanya menunduk.

**CRIINGG… CRIIIINGG….**

Suara hp Tsugumi berbunyi dan ia mengangkatnya.

" Ya, Siapa ini?" Tsugumi menjawab telepon.

" Ini aku Chitoge, Tsugumi." Jawab Chitoge dari kejauhan dengan suara yang agak parau.

" Ya, Tuan Muda. Kau tidak apa-apa? Suaramu?" Tanya Tsugumi Khawatir mendengar suaranya Chtoge yang parau itu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat kau kesini." Jawab Chitoge.

Raku yang menyadari kalau yang menelepon itu adalah Chitoge, Raku dengan cepat merebut hp yang ada pada Tsugumi.

" Hei Chitoge, kenapa kau meninggalku begitu saja?!" Raku terlihat emosi.

" Rakuu.." Chitoge dari kejauhan sana terkejut tiba-tiba suaranya berubah menjadi Raku.

" Jawab Chitoge. Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi, kau berpamitan padaku atau teman-temanmu disini. Tidak sopan sekali kau."

Tut Tut Tut….

" Hei Chitoge Chitoge Chitoge." Telepon dari Chitoge langsung ditutup. " Ahh.. Sial, dia langsung menutupnya."

Dari belakang Raku ada yang sudah murka dengan yang dilakukan dia.

" KAU YANG TIDAK SOPAN RAKU ICHIJO!"

**BAK BUK BAK BUK!**

Tsugumi langsung menghajar abis-habisan Raku hingga dia babak belur.

" Aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman." Dengan wajah yang sangat puas menghajar Raku lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" Tunggu." Raku menghentikan langkah Tsugumi.

" Kenapa tidak ada penyerangan dari Claude? Pada hal aku dan Chitoge sudah tidak bertemu hampir seminggu." Tanya Raku yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

" Tuan muda memohon pada ayahnya agar Claude dan anak buahnya di beri tugas yang banyak agar dia tidak sempat mengurusi hubunganmu dengan Chitoge." Jelas Tsugumi, lalu ia meninggalkan teman-temannya.

_ Loteng Sekolah _

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Seru Raku yang duduk bersila menyender pada tiang balkon.

" Kalau memang lelaki sejati kau bisa saja menyusulnya. Bukankah Ayahmu dan ayah Kirisaki-san berteman baik." Seru Shuu yang berdiri dan bersandar pada tiang di samping Raku.

" Iya aku tau itu. Tapi kau tau sendiri Ryuu selalu mengikutiku. Aku takut saat disana mereka saling bertemu dengan Claude dan anak buahnya pasti akan terjadi peperangan besar." Seru Raku dengan putus asa.

" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirimu Raku. Bukan kah kau menyukai Onodera-san, tapi kau merasa kehilangan Chitoge." Seru Shuu yang membuat Raku salah tingkah dan wjahnya memerah.

" I-itu, a-aku." Jawab Raku terbatah-batah.

" Jangan membohongi hatimu itu. Sekarang kita tidak membicarakan menyukai tapi kita sekarang membicarakan cinta. Kau harus putuskan siapa yang paling terpenting bagimu, paling kau butuhkan, dan paling kau cintai." Seru Shuu yang mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya. (jarang-jarang).

Raku hanya diam dan merenungi semua yang terjadi antara dia dan Chitoge. Dia mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Walau itu palsu dia merasakan hubungan itu seperti nyata.

" Jujur selama aku menjalankan hubungan pacaran itu walau hanya pura-pura. Aku merasa Chitoge selalu memberi perhatian seperti layaknya orang yang berpacaran, yah.. walau dia selalu menutupinya dengan bilang benci denganku, memukulku, dan mengejekku. Tapi aku merasakan perhatian itu." Seru Raku sambil tersenyum.

" Iya, aku melihat kau juga memberi perhatian yang sama kepada Chitoge." Seru Shuu.

" Maksudmu?" Raku bingung dengan dikatakan Shuu hingga pandangannya ke Shuu.

" Kau tidak ingat saat pertama kali kau menyalamatkan Chitoge yang tenggelam karena kakinya keram, menyelamatkan Chitoge di hutan karena kau tau sangat tau dia yang takut dengan kegelapan dan belum lagi yang lainnya selama kau pura-pura pacaran dengannya. Apa kau tidak menyadari? Saat kau mempunyai konflik dengannya kau merasa gelisah seperti sekarang ini." Jelas Shuu.

" Yah, aku ingat dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." Seru Raku yang duduk .

" Kalau orang dewasa bilang itu adalah rasa sayang dan cinta sudah saling menyatu." Seru Shuu dengan gaya sok keren.

" Hahh… Ya… Ya.." Seru Raku dengan tampang males.

**TUT NIT..**

Suara hp Raku berbunyi dan ia mengambil hpnya di sakunya dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari nomer yang tidak dikenal, kemudian Raku membuka pesan itu.

_Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan._

_Aku akan berpamitan dengan kau dan teman-teman di sekolah besok saat acara prom night._

_Jangan bilang aku orang yang tidak sopan lagi!_

_Toge Bodoh!_

" Apa-Apaan dia masih menyebutku seperti itu?!" Seru Raku ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Shuu yang melihat Raku ngomel-ngomel sendiri, dia mengintip bacaan pesan yang ada pada hp Raku.

" Akhirnya dia menghubungimu. Apa kau senang…?" Shuu menggoda Raku yang lagi kesal sendiri.

" Entah lah… Liat saja besok apakah dia akan datang ke acara prom night besok." Seru Raku sambil menatap langit.

_ Saat Prom Night _

Malam ini adalah malam yang saat yang mewah untuk sekolah SMU yaitu acara Prom Night. Acara Prom Night ini yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh remaja-remaja SMU yang ingin tampil dengan cantik dan juga tampan. Acara yang selalu di hibur oleh Band musik, siswa yang mau bernyanyi solo dan juga yang lebih seru untuk mereka adalah musik DJ yang tidak lupa dengan DJ yang tampan.

Tetapi saat ini Raku hanya sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian acara Prom Night dia hanya duduk dan minum di mejanya. Dia terlihat tampan memakai jas warna hitam dan juga model rambut yang ditata sekeren mungkin. Yang pastinya yang menyiapkan itu semua adalah anak buah ayahnya (mereka itu mafia apa penata busana dan rambut?). Tidak lama dari kesipein dalam keramaian itu Raku dihampiri oleh gadis-gadis cantik, Onodera, Tachibana, Ruri, dan hanya satu lelakinya yaitu Shuu.

" Raku-samaaaa…." Gadis yang bernama Marika Tachibana menghampiri Raku dan hampir memeluk Raku karena gaun indahnya ditarik oleh Ruri. Raku yang melihatnya hanya sweetdrop.

" Ruri-chan, kau bisa membuat gaunku rusak." Dengan gaya sok manis Tachibana memperingatkan Ruri. Tetapi Ruri hanya mengabaikannya.

" Oh ya, Kirisaki-san kemana dia?" Tachibana menengok kanan-kiri.

" Dia pasti datang." Seru Shuu dengan merangkul Raku yang merasa putus asa karena acara Prom Night sudah berjalan 1 jam, karena acara Prom Nightnya hanya 3 jam.

" Ahah.. pasti kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kirisaki? Atau kalian sudah putus?" Tanya Tachibana memojokkan Raku. Raku hanya bingung mau bicara apa. Dan dia terlihat panas dingin.

" Mereka tidak putus, mereka hanya salah paham." Secara tiba-tiba Onedera menjawab pertanyaan yang semestinya tidak harus dia jawab.

" Onodera." Mereka terkejut dengan yang dikatakan oleh Onodera. Ruri hanya menatap tajam Onodera.

_" Kenapa kau menjawab begitu?"_ Tatapan Ruri yang serius dengan bahasa batin.

_" Aku merasa memang ini salah paham. Aku juga merasa Ichijou-kun ingin menyelesaikan semua ini."_ Onodera membalas bahasa batin dari Ruri. Ruri hanya menghela nafas melihat ketulusan yang dilakukan oleh Onodera.

" Ya.. Ya aku mengerti kalau sahabatnya yang menjawab." Seru Tachibana dengan malas.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat ada keramaian di luar aula sekolah yang menjadi pusat perhatian para peserta Prom Night malam ini. Semua para lelaki di acara Prom Night ini terpusat pada sosok gadis cantik mengguna gaun yang super mewah dan juga super indah dibandingakan gaun-gaun yang dipakai teman-teman sekolahnya dan juga dia keturunan setengah bule setengah jepang yaitu Chitoge Kirisaki. Chitoge berjalan dari luar aula sampai ke dalam aula layaknya seorang artis yang berjalan di red karpet, setelah sampai ke dalam aula, dia mencari sosok seorang lelaki yang ingin dicarinya yaitu Raku Ichijou dan akhirnya dia menemukannya dan menghampirinya.

Raku yag dihampiri oleh Chitoge wajahnya memerah dan melihat Chitoge lebih lebih cantik tidak seperti biasanya, tapi hanya satu yang dia curiga, kenapa wajahnya seperti pucat, "_Apa Chitoge memakai bedaknya ketebelan dan pita yang biasa dia pakai tidak dia pakai?_" batin Raku.

" Hei, aku sudah datang. Kau jangan bilang aku tidak sopan lagi." Seru Chitoge dengan dingin.

" Y-Ya sekarang, kau mau melakukan apa?" Seru Raku agak terbatah-batah.

" Kau liat." Jawab Chitoge dengan dingin. Chitoge berjalan menuju ke belakang panggung.

_" Mau apa dia ke belakang panggung?"_ batin Raku. Sedangkan hanya melihat Raku dan Chitoge.

" Apa yang mau dilakukan Kirisaki-san yaa diatas panggung? Hmmm Rakuuu…" Goda Shuu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Chitoge sudah diatas panggung prom night disinari dengan lampu-lampu yang menyorotnya. Orang-orang yang mengikut prom night menunjukkan perhatian matanya ke atas panggung dan melihat Chitoge hanya berdiri disana.

" Hei Kirisaki-san, kau mau apa diatas panggung? Turunlah kalau kau tidak mau menunjukkan sesuatu." Sautan dari salah satu siswa diprom night itu.

" Ya benar….!" Di lanjutkan lagi sautan selanjutnya oleh semua siswa yang mengikuti prom night itu, kecuali teman-teman Chitoge yang sangat mengenalnya kecuali Tachibana yang tidak menyukai Chitoge.

**DUAARRR! DUAAARRR!**

" Hei kalian! Jangan triaki tuan muda seperti itu!" Tsugumi tiba-tiba muncul dari atas aula sekolah dengan costum yang sangat cantik yaitu gaun ketat yang diberikan oleh Chitoge. Siswa laki-laki yang ada diprom night itu malah kesenangan munculnya Tsugumi.

_" Baju ini sebenarnya sangat memalukan."_ Batin Tsugumi yang wajahnya memerah.

" Tolong ya semuanya aku akan bicara sekarang. Kalian tidak sabar atau apa? Aku hanya diam diatas panggung ini lima menit sudah ribut." Seru Chitoge menggunakan mic hingga suaranya tertengar seluruh penjuru prom night. Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

" Aku datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kalian semua. Terutama kepada Kosaki-chan, Ruri-chan, Shuu…."

" Asikk namaku disebut." Shuu cengar cengir sedangkan Raku hanya merasa kesal.

"…, Yui-sensei, Tachibana dan kekasih palsuku Raku." Jelas Chitoge membuat geger satu peserta prom night saat itu. Raku yang hanya dipandangi banyak orang yang ada disana, Raku seperti orang ketakutan. Tachibana kegirangan. Kecuali Shuu, Onodera dan Ruri yang sudah tau sejak awal.

_"Kenapa dia harus berbicara seperti itu?"_batin Raku.

Tak lama kemudian lampu di acara prom night itu meredup dan tinggal lah lampu sorot yang menyorot pada Chitoge diiringi intro musik "Who are You" (Jessie J). Chitoge pun memulai pertunjukkannya.

**_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_**

**_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_**

**_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_**

**_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._**

**_No, no, no, no, no..._**

**_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_**

**_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_**

**_It's okay not to be okay._**

**_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._**

**_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_**

**_Just be true to who you are!_**

**_(who you are [11x])_**

**_Brushing my hair—do I look perfect?_**

**_I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!_**

**_The more I try the less it's working, yeah_**

**_'Cause everything inside me screams_**

**_No, no, no, no, no..._**

**_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_**

**_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_**

**_It's okay not to be okay._**

**_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._**

**_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_**

**_There's nothing wrong with who you are!_**

**_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_**

**_Just go and leave me alone!_**

**_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_**

**_With a smile that's my home!_**

**_That's my home, no..._**

**_No, no, no, no, no..._**

**_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_**

**_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_**

**_It's okay not to be okay..._**

**_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._**

**_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_**

**_Just be true to who you are!_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**

Chitoge bernyanyi dengan emosi yang luar biasa hingga dia meneteskan air matanya saat bernyanyi tetapi masih suara bernyanyinya masih bisa terkontrol dengan baik. Setelah nada terakhir selesai dalam pertunjukan Chitoge seluruh penonton peserta prom night. Raku hanya terpaku dengan apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Chitoge dan dia mengerti lagu itu untuk dirinya.

Dari sisi dibawah panggung disekumpulan guru-guru ada seorang guru yang sangat cantik dan juga muda memeperhatikan Chitoge sangat dalam. Dia adalah Yui. _" Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini, Chitoge?" _ batin Yui.

**FlashBack ON**

Yui yang sedang berjalan keluar sekolah dari kejauhan melihat seorang siswi yang berjalan perlahan keluar dari lorong sekolah. Yui sangat mengenal siswi itu adalah Chitoge. Chitoge berjalan menundukkan kepalanya. Yui menunggunya hingga Chitoge mendekat pada Yui.

" Hei Chitoge, kau kenapa?" Yui langsung menegur Chitoge. Chitoge langsung mengusap-usap matanya.

" Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa.." Chitoge berusaha menyimpan perasaannya itu.

" Oh begitu. Mau pulang bareng?" Yui sebenarnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Chitoge, tapi dia hanya berusaha menutupnya.

" Baik lah, aku mau sekalian bicara padamu." Jawab Chitoge. Yui sedikit terkejut.

Saat di perjalanan mereka tidak membicarakan apa-apa selain diam. Chitoge merasa bingung mau bicara apa pada Yui. Yui yang di sampingnya juga penasaran dengan apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Chitoge.

" Ne, Chitoge, Katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" Yui langsung menenyakannya.

" Ah, iya, aku ingin membicarakan tentang Raku." Chitoge menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ya kenapa dengan Raku, Chitoge?"

" Kau sudah tidak mempunyai saingan lagi orang sepertiku. Kau bisa memperjuangkan cintamu, kalau kamu bisa."

Yui sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. " Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau pasti tau waktuku menjadi kekasih palsu Raku beberapa bulan lagi habis. Tetapi aku akan pergi sebelum waktu itu habis." Dengan sangat berat Chitoge mengatakan itu.

" Kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Raku belum menjawab siapa yang dia suka kan?"Seru Yui sambil memegang pundak Chitoge.

" Aku sudah mengetahui dia tidak akan suka terhadapku. Aku bukan cewe tipenya. Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui sajak lama, tapi bodohnya aku bisa berharap yang macam-macam. Dan sampai sekarang dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dan…." Seru Chitoge hingga mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Chitoge…" Yui hanya bisa merangkul Chitoge. Yui sangat perihatin dengan Chitoge walau dia sering menganggapnya saingannya yang sangat berat. Tetapi melihat Chitoge seperti ini dia merasa tidak tega.

Hingga sore itu Yui mengantarkan Chitoge pulang ke rumahnya. Yui merasa dia sudah keterlaluan sudah menganggapnya saingannya.

**FlashBack End**

Pertunjukan Chitoge telah selesai, Chitoge langsung turun dari panggung prom night itu.

_" Gimana teman-teman pertunjukan dari suara Chitoge Kirisaki?" _Suara Host prom night.

_" Lagi lagi lagi lagi…."_ Suara penonton.

Chitoge yang mendengar itu semua langsung lari ke belakang panggung dengan menutup wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah basah, dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri. Lalu dia berhenti pojokkan menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding belakang panggung dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" Ini usap air matamu." Seorang lelaki rambut biru yang jelas adalah Raku, memberikan sapu tangan pada Chitoge.

" Tidak usah peduli denganku. Habis ini aku akan pergi jadi…" _Pluk _Sapu tangan yang tadi di tangan Raku untuk diberikan pada Chitoge langsung di lempar olehnya di kepala Chitoge. Raku langsung pergi dari Chitoge. Chitoge hanya diam saja dan mengambil sapu tangan itu dari kepalanya.

" Hai Chitoge-chan." Seorang gadis yang sangat lembut yaitu Onodera menyapa Chitoge.

" Kosaki-chan." Chitoge terkejut dan menatap Onodera dengan wajahnya masih sembab.

" Maafkan aku ya Chitoge-chan." Seru Onodera dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah.

" Kenapa kau minta maaf Kosaki-chan?" Chitoge kedip-kedip mata.

" Aku merasa bersalah padamu soal Ichijou-kun." Seru Onodera.

" Oh itu, tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Aku sudah mulai melepaskannya demi kebahagiannya." Seru Chitoge dengan senyum terpaksa karena menahan sakit.

Onodera hanya diam saja. Tak lama Chitoge memeluk Onodera dengan erat.

" Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf denganmu. Aku sudah banyak membuatmu sakit karena kedekatanku dengan Raku. Maafkan aku." Seru Chitoge sambil menangis. Onodera hanya terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. Dia hanya termenung dan perlahan mengeluarkan air matanya. Sedangkan Chitoge langsung berlari entah kemana. Onodera melihat arah Chitoge.

" Mana Tuan Muda, Raku Ichijou? Dia tidak ada disini." Seru Tsugumi dengan kencang. Onodera terkejut dengan suara Tsugumi.

" Dia ada disitu, Tsugumi." Seru Raku yang berjalan dengan santai. " Hehh? Kemana dia?" Raku terkejut kebingungan. Wajah Tsugumi berubah menjadi seram.

" Chitoge berlari kesana." Seru Onodera sambil menunjukkan arah Chitoge pergi.

" Kau seharusnya menahannya Onodera-san." Seru Tsugumi dengan panik.

" Aku tidak sempat menahannya. Tapi kenapa kau panik seperti itu." Seru Onodera dengan polos.

" Aku baru dikasih tau sama Nyonya kalau ternyata Tuan Muda dalam keadaan sedang sakit." Seru Tsugumi.

" APA?!" Seru Onodera dan Raku.

" Tapi dia tidak terlihat sakit?" Seru Onodera yang ikutan panik kaya Tsugumi.

" Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia dengan sempurna menyembunyikannya." Seru Tsugumi sambil memegang dagunya.

Raku hanya diam saja. Dia membayangkan jika Chitoge tiba-tiba pingsan dalam keadaan sendiri tidak ada yang menolongnya. " Onodera, Tsugumi, aku akan mencari Chitoge." Raku dengan cepat mencari Chitoge. Onodera dan Tsugumi hanya tercengang dengan reaksi Raku.

Raku terus mencari dan terus mencari tapi dia tidak menemukannya di setiap sudut sekolah. Setiap tingkat sekolah dia juga tidak menemukannya. Diantara orang0orang yang sedang merayakan prom ninght juga tidak melihatnya. Raku akhirnya memutuskan mencarinya di luar sekolah.

Keadaan di luar sekolah sedang hujan lebat dan banyak kilat yang menyala. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Raku semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Chitoge. Setelah melihat-lihat keadaan di luar sekolah di dekat gerbang sekolah terlihat seorang gadis rambut pirang mengenakan gaun yang indah berjalan diluar sana secara perlahan-lahan keadaan gadis itu basah kuyup karena tidak menggunkan payung. Raku yakin sekali gadis itu adalah Chitoge.

" Bodoh!" Seru Raku dengan kesal dan belari menghampiri gadis itu.

" Chitoge!" Seru Raku sambil memegang pundak gadis itu. Ternyata benar Chitoge wajahnya sangat pucat sekali Chitoge memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti kedinginan.

Raku langsung melepaskan jasnya dan menutup kepala Chitoge. Chitoge hanya diam saja. Raku langsung merangkulnya kembali ke sekolah.

" Lepaskan aku!" Seru Chitoge dengan keras melepaskan rangkulan Raku.

" Kau kenapa?!" Seru Raku yang juga agak kesal.

" Tidak udah peduli padaku! Aku ingin pergi sekarang!" Seru Chitoge dengan kesal, wajahnya pucat sekali kulitnya yang tadinya agak kebiruan.

" Aku tau kau ingin pergi tapi bukan keadaan seperti ini!" Seru Raku.

" Kau pernah sebut aku wanita gorilla kan! Berarti aku kuat dan aku bisa menahan semua ini !"

" Aku tau kau kuat. Tapi kau hanya manusia yang tidak mungkin menahan semua ini sendiri!"

" Kau mau apa sih, Raku?" Seru Chitoge dengan suara tersedat-sedat.

" Chitoge."

" Aku ingin pergi agar kau bisa menjalani hidupmu tanpa ada penghalang sepertiku!" Seru Chitoge dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Raku hanya diam menunduk di tengah-tengah hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Raku yang sudah benar-benar di depan Chitoge tiba-tiba memeluk Chitoge dengan erat. Chitoge hanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Raku. Kini mereka benar-benar berpelukan di tengah-tengah hujan yang membasahi mereka.

" Kau bukan penghalang bagiku lagi, Chitoge." Seru Raku dengan lembut sambil memeluk erat Chitoge.

" Raku." Wajah Chitoge memerah.

" Aku tak ingin kau pergi. Maafkan aku dengan cara bicaraku yang selalu menyakitimu, Chitoge." Seru Raku. Chitoge hanya diam saja dan terharu dengan kata-kata Raku.

" Aku harus pergi." Seru Chitoge dengan lembut. Kata-kata itu malah semakin mempererat pelukkan Raku pada Chitoge.

_" Raku kenapa kau memelukku semakin erat seperti ini."_ Batin Chitoge dalam pelukkan Raku. _" Sepertinya ini kesepatanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku walau dia tidak menyukaiku."_ Batin Chitoge.

" Raku, walau kau tidak menyukaiku aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Seru Chitoge yang membuat Raku terkejut hingga matanya melotot tapi dia masih memeluk Chitoge.

_" Aku sudah kuat lagi."_Batin Chitoge merasakan pusing dikepalanya dan lemas di badannya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Raku." Seru Chitoge hingga menutup matanya dipelukkan Raku. Raku merasakan Chitoge tidak bisa berdiri jika ia melepaskan pelukkannya Chitoge akan jatuh.

" Hei! Chitoge! Chitoge!" Seru Raku panik. Ia menggucangkan tubuh Chitoge tapi tidak ada reaksi.

Dari gedung sekolah banyak siswa yang melihat Raku dan Chitoge, termasuk Shuu, Onodera, Ruri, Tsugumi, Yui, dan Tachibana. Mereka hanya tercangang dengan posisi mereka yang berpelukan.

" Hei Kalian! Bantu aku! Chitoge tidak sadarkan diri!" Teriak Raku dengan panik yang melihat di gedung sekolahnya banyak melihatnya.

Shuu yang sadar langsung kesana membawakan payung untuk Raku dan Chitoge. Raku menggendong Chitoge sedangkan Shuu memayungkan mereka dan dirinya. Setelah sampai di depan sekolah Raku digurubungi oleh siswa-siswa itu yang penasaran dengan keadaan Chitoge.

.

.

" Ichijou-kun, UKS ruangannya sedang dikunci karena penjaganya tidak ada." Seru Onodera yang baru saja ke ruang UKS.

" Arrggh! Bagaimana ini tubuh Chitoge dingin sekali." Seru Raku yang panik.

**NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG….**

" Raku Ichijou, Ambulansnya sudah datang!" Seru Tsugumi.

" Baik lah." Jawab Raku.

Raku menggedong Chitoge lagi yang sudah di selimuti oleh handuk dari ruang kamar ganti perempuan. Chitoge langsung di masukkan dalam Ambulans bersama Raku dan Tsugumi. Sedangkan yang lain hanya melihatnya.

" Kenapa seperti ini keadaannya?" Seru Onodera dengan perasaan yang cemas.

" Seharusnya aku yang digendong oleh Raku-sama!" Seru Tachibana kesal sendiri.

" Kalau sudah begini bukankah kita sudah tau siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Raku." Seru Shuu hingga Ruri memandang Shuu.

" Jadi kau sudah mangerti temanmu?" Seru Ruri dengan ekspresi yang serius seperti biasa.

" Ya begitu lah.." Seru Shuu dengan gaya yang sok keren.

" Ya mungkin takdir sudah menentukan. Mungkin aku memang harus menyayangi Raku seperti adikku." Seru Yui dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian**

_Rumah Sakit_

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang lumayan besar yang terletak banyak sekali perabotan yang layaknya sebuah kamar hotel bedanya tempat tidurnya khusus untuk orang sakit dan tongkat infus yang ada botol infusannya. Di kamar itu hanya ada dua orang yang menempati yaitu Chitoge yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan infusan dan yang satunya lagi Raku sedang tidur yang kepala berpangku pada tangannya yang dilipat di pinggir tempat tidur Chitoge.

Chitoge yang sudah tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan – lahan. Chitoge terus berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat untuk membuka tapi perlahan-lahan ia melihat langit-langit kamar rumah sakit walau masih agak buram, ia berusaha memfokouskan matanya agar tidak buram hingga matanya melihat sangat sejelas langit-langit rumah sakit yang ia tempati. Dengan perlahan lagi, Chitoge melihat ada orang yang tidur didekatnya dengan posisi duduk dan menutup wajahnya di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

_" Siapa dia? Apa dia menungguku seharian? Dari rambutnya aku kenal orang ini?" _Batin Chitoge.

Chitoge yang merasa sudah agak sehat, dia berusaha membangunkan dirinya agar dia duduk. Lalu ia melihat lagi siapa yang tidur yang didekatnya itu.

_" Ya ampun itu Raku!" _Batin Chitoge yang terkejut melihat wajah Raku dengan jelas.

* * *

Bersambung...

Jangan lupa Review yaa..

Terima kasih telah membaca... :)


End file.
